


Chance meeting

by Polibs



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polibs/pseuds/Polibs
Summary: "I'm sorry, but we don't have enough seats, can you make room?" - smiling Maggie, watching his sister take his eyes from his papers, and then smiles."Please," Macy quickly takes a few papers to clear the table and give the stranger enough room.  "I'm Macy."Greenwood, actually Harry... Harry Greenwood," - a man stammers, first time for a long time, and after sighs. - "Harry... Just Harry."Girl quietly laughs, is to blame he was smiling.





	1. Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job. And in English I am weak, I confess. Is it worth it to continue?

Maggie liked it when the cafe was full of people. When each table was occupied, some were hooked to others. That's what pleased Maggie, she liked to watch people meet. And she loved to introduce her older sister with the boys, although it did not last long. Macy was pretty, but smart. Which scared the men away. Even her colleague Galvin for a long time could not stand this competition. And Macy quickly went up the career ladder, which slightly spoiled relationship. Now they could be called friends.

"Hello, no tables available?" - the British accent and before eyes already is worth Harry Greenwood. He was a frequent visitor to this cafe. Said there was some tolerable tea, which was probably a compliment.

"I'm sorry, only if you sit with someone. This will make it difficult?" - Maggie tilts her head to the side, and then smiles. After receiving a response, the girl quietly leads him to a free table in this restaurant that is sitting there Macy.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have enough seats, can you make room?" - smiling Maggie, watching his sister take his eyes from his papers, and then smiles.

"Please," Macy quickly takes a few papers to clear the table and give the stranger enough room. "I'm Macy.

"Greenwood, actually Harry... Harry Greenwood," - a man stammers, first time for a long time, and after sighs. - "Harry... Just Harry."

Girl quietly laughs, is to blame he was smiling.  
The silence at the table comes and after a minute, when the laughter of the Macy first, turned into an apology, and after their table was surrounded by conversation. It's like they didn't just meet.

 

Harry doesn't believe in love at first sight. And in love mainly he no longer believes. But sympathy also has not been canceled. So new friend, he relates to the category of "interesting" pretty quickly. During the time that they managed to communicate, he gave her a lot of epithets, none of them were bad, even with the stretch.

"My lunch is coming to an end, can still meet, Just Harry!"she smiles softly, rising from the table. For the first time, he thinks he could ask for her phone number. But she's already gone.

Tea's cold. And he spent his lunch talking to an unfamiliar lady, rather than a project that he wanted to finish out of working hours. After inspecting the table, the man notices a piece of paper, apparently left his temporary roommate and smiles. "Macy Vaughn. Head of the scientific Department". Now he at least knew her name, which seemed vaguely familiar to him, as if he had already heard her somewhere. But being him, Harry only gave a piece to Maggie as he left the cafe. Who knew the thought of Macy Vaughn wouldn't want to stay in that cafe and will remain with him?

 

Macy already went to the lab when her phone rang. Displays popped up Maggie, forcing Macy to fight the urge to hang up and forget about the existence of a younger sister, but she loved her too much to do.

"We just said goodbye" - she said, approaching his Desk.

"Your temporary neighbor, brought me a piece of paper, apparently someone looked at the man that forgot the document!"laughs Maggie.

Macey is happy that her sister could not see how flushed her cheeks. She wasn't looking at Harry, just was late and Harry was not to blame. Yes and blushing not because of him. So she would justify, if there a curious Maggie, but it was not. So the girl sat quietly at her Desk.

«Not notice. I wasn't!"Macy looks around to be sure that nobody will notice. To explain something is not the desire, and the document as she realized that was cover, which she just took. It wasn't important.

"Of course" - pulling Maggie. "Need it?»

"No, I'll print out a new one," the girl sighs, putting down the phone.

_It's not because of him, is it?_

 

"I found it! The best candidate in guys Macy's!"- Mel reads a message from his sister, trying not to roll his eyes. It was the fifth best candidate in two weeks. The girl's gaze turns to her boss. Harry closely studies their own documents.

"Here it would definitely fit. Would be a couple of awkward nerds" - good-naturedly thinks Mel


	2. backyard

Mel loved her older sister. Wished her happiness, though not doing it as actively as a younger sister.For Mel was not a major finding of the second half Macy. But despite this, she listened to Maggie's speeches about the next "best" option for Macy. But despite this, she found the perfect spot for the sisters, of course, aloud she never spoke. Harry, in her opinion, was the best candidate. He was well-read, smart, and he wasn't scared of strong women. And it is she own experience that Harry is right, to her dismay, too often right.

"Will you have lunch in the backyard?" - Mel asked, noticing that her boss was passing her by.

"Yes, today the weather is good," - smiled Harry, stopping for a second, and then continued on his journey.

"Good luck!" - Mel chuckled as she conceived the idea. Not only was the younger sister the pimp in the family. Taking the phone, she quickly dialed the number his older sister, once she heard her sister's voice, then immediately spoke:

"Macy, are you in the yard?"- Mel went to the window, - "I can't come. Sorry"

 

Harry tried to throw out thoughts about Macy Vaughn. He talked to her a few days ago, just a few minutes. But apparently it was enough to sit deep in his head and climbs.

"But you offered to have lunch in the yard!" - he heard a familiar voice. Turning around, he really was surprised. Macy was there, not happy on the phone. The man would have looked away, but it was beyond his power. She looked great, which he couldn't, and didn't want to, argue with. White robe, which, apparently, she didn't have time to shoot because of the rush, thus emphasizing its status. If Harry were someone else, he would have appreciated the figure of a girl, but he was Harry.

Catching her gaze, he smiled.

_I wish she smiled,_ Harry thought.

"Hey", - she waved his hand, and then approached. She was surprised to see him here. Maybe she should have left the lab more often.

"Hey", - echoed Harry. And then he waved toward the phone. - "Date's off?"

"What? Oh, no. I was going to have lunch with my sister."

"Well, I'm not your sister, but I can keep you company. Maybe she had some business?"

"Her business name is Nico", - chuckled the girl. For the first time she felt so easy to communicate with someone. Of course, she had sisters, a mother, but she found them recently and still felt superfluous. And this a man one their presence inspired calm and she was ready to tell him entire his life and soul. And for some reason I was sure that he would listen. It's totally unlike her. Although the girl herself did not even admit to herself that this cute Briton did not leave her thoughts from the moment they met.

Lunch slowly came to an end, only these two just didn't notice. They were talking. About oneself. About family. About each other. About everything. As if old friends met after long separation. As if the conversation was an oasis in the desert. All this was new and so familiar at the same time. That they did not notice how the lunch came to an end and from a pleasant conversation they were distracted by the phone, which brazenly reminded of the end of dinner.

"I've got to go?" - Macy said in surprise, looking at her phone. She could tell they only talked for five minutes.

"Me, too, though... Can you give me your number? Could we meet this weekend?" - Harry tilted his head to the side, still smiling. It would be foolish to miss this moment.

"Of course!" - happily replied Macey, gently taking Harry's phone, and after hammering your number. It was still not her style.

"I'll write," - he said, before heading to the office.

 

"Apparently lunch has passed well!" - Mel snorted as Harry passed her, humming a melody.

"Yeah," - he smiled, before disappearing into the study.

Mel bit her lip, taking her phone and texting her sister: "How was lunch?"


End file.
